Sweetest Sin
by sully vann
Summary: Lily and River make their dreams come true.
1. Imagine

Sweetest Sin

PG-13

Lily/River

Chapter One

Note: We're going to change the ages around a little. River's a senior, Lily's a junior. River's 17, Lily's 16. It's legal, shuttup. Also, I blame the new tape-over-mouth previews for this. I haven't actually seen them, but—it's artistic license.

Summary: Lily and River make their dreams come true.

Lily rests her head on her hand, gazing at River while he works an advanced math problem on the board.

Intermediate algebra. When Lily's counselor talked her into this class, she dreaded it. It's college math, without the college credit. But she figured it was better than pre-calculus.

But on the first day of school, Lily's whole opinion of math changed when she realized River Pierce was in the same class. For once, Lily was thankful her mind thought in terms of numbers just like words.

Sure, Lily's had boyfriends. Ray, Travis—whoever. But River is like some untouchable guy. He's the guy you'd tell your kids about—the 'conquest' of her high school days. While she'd never really admit it to anyone, especially not her fellow RFR DJs, Lily had it bad for River.

She used to tell them about her dreams with foggy halls and mystery men. Kissing River? Innocent. But then her dreams changed. They weren't innocent. Lily knew they were normal and healthy, but they were still embarrassing.

Can you imagine us making love  
The way it would feel the first time that we touch  
Can you think of it the way I dream of it  
I want you to see it like I'm seeing it  
It's a picture of perfection  
The vision of you and I

River smiled his award-winning smile at his Algebra teacher as he finished the inequality on the board and returned to his seat, jostling a girl's notebook. Chuckling at himself, River bent down to pick up the renegade notebook and return it to the desk—Lily Randall's desk.

River mouthed "Sorry" at Lily as the teacher resumed giving notes, then took his seat a row behind her.

Lily Randall.

He knew about her. He'd heard her music, he'd heard about her defiant run-ins with Waller through Kim. He'd seen her at Mickey's with other guys, and he'd always been drawn to the way she smiled, the way she laughed, and the way that she was so earnest. Her songs were real, even her answers in class seemed genuine, and she was reciting the laws of math that were older then Waller.

River knew that going after a junior was not a good move. Besides, he could date any senior girl he wanted. But instead of dreaming about his hot new science teacher or Angelina Jolie, Lily Randall was haunting his not-for-young-viewers dreams. Lily had caught his eye, and he was going to have to do something about it.

Your lips upon my lips  
Can you just picture this?  
Your fingertips on my fingertips.  
Your skin upon my skin  
Would be the sweetest sin


	2. Touch

"Lily? Have you heard anything we've been saying about tomorrow's show?" Robbie asked, snapping his fingers in front of Lily's eyes.

Startled, Lily's head jerked back.

"Yes. Sounds like it's going to be a good show." She replied, rolling her eyes at his concern.

"Are you okay? You've been a basket case for a few days." Travis asked, causing the other two to turn their gazes towards Lily.

I'm fine, guys. I've just got a big test in Algebra that I'm not sure I'm going to be ready for." Lily replied, noticing River ordering at the counter. River—who happens to be a math genius.

Ever since her teacher announced the test, Lily had been trying to decide whether she should ask River to help her—schedule a 'study session'.

Still somewhat unconvinced, but realizing that Lily was once again in her own world; Robbie, Travis, and Ray resumed their conversation without Lily.

All night I lie awake  
'Cause it's too much to take  
Dreaming about the love that we could make  
All day I think of schemes  
To get you next to me  
I want you so bad that I can barley breathe  
It's a sign of my obsession  
That I can't stop thinking 'bout

River scanned the crowd at Mickey's a smiled slightly when he caught a glimpse of a shock of blonde hair—Lily's. She was sitting at the couch with three other juniors, but she looked distracted.

As Mickey mixed his smoothie, River made his way over to the CD rack closest to the couch by Lily and her friends. He heard her bemoaning their upcoming math test, and smiled. Math was his thing, and everyone in the class knew it. It was the perfect way to be alone with Lily without actually asking her out—and tainting his ego.

Mickey called his order and River returned to the counter, already plotting his next move.


End file.
